Sacrifice
by darkangelulaenyth
Summary: AU. mainly 1xR but other couples as well “Why would you give yourself up to me? You said yourself that you did not like your husband” “Yes that is true but I do not wish him dead. There is more satisfaction in humiliation than death.”
1. My Life for His

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters grom Gundam Wing though like everyone else it would kick ass if I did .

On With The Show!

**My Life for His**

She sat on her throne full of abhorrence for the man beside her. Princess Relena Peacecraft (now Queen), the most independent of all the princesses, had been forced to marry. Marry this greasy, old, foul tempered, abusive man she now called a husband. Her freedom had now been taken from her and her dreams of escape shattered and it was all for the good of the people. At least that is what she thought.

"Your highness, the rebels are getting stronger by the day and I hear tell that the leader Captain Heero Yuy of The Wing is on his way here to attack the castle" said a distressed informer.

"Yuy huh? Let him come. I will destroy him and that little force of his he calls a pirate crew."

"Should we inform the villagers sir?"

"Leave them be. Their lives mean nothing to me. As long as some remain for me to take whatever I feel necessary from their income"

"Yes Sir"

The man left with an outraged Relena sitting beside her so called husband.

"How can you just sit there? Our people might be attacked and all you care about is how much money you will make from the taxes. What kind of King are you?"

_Slap_

"_You _woman will not question my authority. I am the closest thing to God and I am law. You will respect your husband and stay quiet like all women should. Now get yourself to bed and I will be there shortly"

She rubbed her face and bowed her head "Yes my liege".

She turned and walked out of the throne room to her own. The disgust could not have been more clearer on her face. Sharing a bed with that man and having to please him made her sick. Her maids undressed her and set her in a long silk nightgown. The bruises from her husband's abuse stained her porcelain like skin but the help knowing of their King's strength would never speak up about it though they loved their Queen very much.

"You may leave now, have a good rest all of you"

"Thank you mi' lady" they said in unison as they walked out.

She opened the window and welcomed the ocean breeze that chilled her searing skin. Her honey hair flowed about her as the gale continued to drift. She looked out upon the calming scene and wished for the thousandth time for an escape from her hell but once again God did not answer her prayer.

"What is that?"

She leaned out the window and squinted. On the horizon was a dark shape. It sat unmoving on the ocean's surface until a thunderous roar encompassed her hearing and a large cannon ball came flying towards her window. She jumped back. Fear evident in her cerulean orbs. The blasts continued as screams could be heard outside her door. Though her legs wobbled she stood and ran out her door. As she stepped out one of the maids bumped into her within the confusion.

"What is going on? Who is attacking us?"

"Mi' lady! I'm so sorry that I ran into you"

"Don't worry about that please answer my question"

"It's Captain Yuy. They snuck into the town and are now attacking the castle. I'm scared mi' lady"

The young woman cried out of fear and hugged her Queen for all she was worth.

"It's alright. Go hide in the cellar. I'm sure the others are heading there as well"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Go now."

Relena turned and ran down the corridor. They are here for the King. If she was right then they would be in the throne room. She pushed open the doors and low and behold there kneeled her husband on his hands and knees begging for his life with a handsome brunette with unruly hair hovering over him. Next to him stood another with russet hair pulled back into a braid.

"Please don't kill me! Take what ever you want just don't hurt me"

"Shut up! I hate people like you. You misuse the power you are given by tormenting your people. I Captain Heero Yuy will not allow this to continue. For the good of the people you will die"

"Bad move trying to bribe our Captain. _Tsk tsk tsk _not a good move"

The King quaked with fear and Relena couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Even though he abused her she couldn't let someone be killed if she could have stopped it.

"Stop!"

They turned to look at her.

"Please do not kill him."

"Who are you?" Heero asked with malice in his prussian orbs.

Gaining up the courage to speak she stepped forward until she stood about three feet away. The pistol that had been aimed at the King was now aimed at her but she was not afraid.

"I am his queen please do not kill him. Take me instead"

"You'd trade in your life for his? This heap of nothing? A disgusting excuse for a man?"

"I sacrifice my life for his. Take away his crown and glory but please do not take his life. I do not wish death on anyone. Even this dick of a husband of mine"

He lowered his pistol and gazed upon her form. She was gutsy he had to admit that. She just called her husband a dick and still she wishes for him to be spared.

"Captain what do we do?"

"Quiet Duo. You realize that in return for sparing this sorry excuse your life now belongs to me"

"Yes."

"Then we have an agreement. Duo!"

"Yes sir"

"Take everything including the clothes on his back. Leave nothing. Then shackle his hands and feet and leave him in the square for all to see."

"Aye aye Captain"

" I strip you of your title as King of the Sanq Kingdom but I will not kill you. In return for your life I am taking your woman"

He turned and walked up to Relena.

"Come with me"

She nodded and did as instructed. They walked out of the castle into the square and watched as Duo dragged the former King to a pole and shackled him there. The villagers walked out of their homes and laughed. In relief and hilarity. They were now free of their oppression and though Relena was happy for her people she was afraid of what this man would or could do to her.

The pirate crew stood amongst the villagers, cheering along with them.

"Everyone board we are leaving _now!_ Miss…?"

"Relena"

"Miss Relena, you can call me Heero. You will now work for me and if I catch you trying to escape I will not hesitate in killing you. Understand?"

"I will not run from the likes of you _Captain._"

He laughed and began to walk back towards his ship with Relena in toe.

"Quite a mouth you have on you. This is going to be interesting"

He boarded and held out his hand for her. She hesitated but took his hand and was pulled onto the ship. He let her go and headed for the wheel.

"Prepare to cast off!"

Everyone was busy in preparation. It took four men to pull up the anchor and many more to tighten the sails. The ship pulled out of the harbor as Relena looked back at her home. No goodbye sprang from her lips but excitement filled her heart. God had finally answered her prayers. Heero looked over from his position at the wheel to gaze at his new crew member. A smile played on her lips at her granted wish. His eyes roamed over her smiling face and couldn't help but smile as well.

I want at least one review so I can make the next chapter. No flaming please. Thank you


	2. Cold Words

Thank you all for reviewing. I appreciate it since I'm a first time writer. Now on with chapter two.

Disclaimer: Do not own yadda yadda gundam wing yadda yadda lol

Cold Words

"Wow Heero you're smiling!" Duo said as he walked up beside the captain.

The smile quickly faded but he continued to gaze down at the woman.

"She's a looker and brave too. You aimed that pistol right at her. While everyone else would be shitting themselves she didn't even blink. Crap Heero the crew is advancing on her"

He looked over at his woman hungry crew. He watched as Relena turned around and stared them all down.

"And what do you gentlemen want?" she asked.

"Quite a catch you are" replied one of the men "probably good in bed too"

Him and all the crew laughed but Relena stood unmoving.

"Heero you better do something before something happens to her"

He nodded and prepared to step down but halted at what he saw next.

"We'll see, but first, may I see your saber?"

"Why surely. Just don't hurt yourself"

He handed over his blade. She began to inspect it and nodded in appreciation at it's craftsmen ship. A swish and then laughter broke out amongst the men. There around the man's ankles lay his pants in a heap. Deftly he pulled them up and glared at her.

"Try coming on to me like that again and next time I'll cut off more then just your belt"

"Why you wench!"

"That's enough Paul! You will not lay a finger on her and if I find out you did you will be meeting your end by my pistol! Got that?"

Paul begrudgingly turned away from them "yes captain" and walked to the lower deck.

A man amongst the crew caught the sword as she threw it away and dispersed to get back to their duties.

"I didn't think you could defend yourself. I'm impressed"

"Ah, another man who underestimates the strength of a woman. You know that could get you killed"

"Is that a threat?"

"Merely a fact"

He chuckled at her coyness but became serious as he finished.

"Why would you give yourself up to me? You said yourself that you did not like your husband"

"Yes that is true but I do not wish him dead. There is more satisfaction in humiliation than death."

"True but, are you not afraid of me or what could happen to you while on this ship?"

"I was but, since you threatened that man. What was his name, Paul? I do not think you will let anything happen to me. So why be afraid?"

"A lot more then rape can happen to you? We are attacked by the royal navy almost consecutively. I've lost many to those battles" he leaned against the railing of the ship "and I do not wish to lose anymore. Especially someone so innocent"

"Thank you for your concern but I prefer this life than the last. Being a princess is so boring and I have no say in the matters that spring up constantly about how help our people. I figure that since the sea has no rules maybe being a pirate would be so much better and much more exciting"

Her eyes gleamed with exhilaration and he couldn't help but grin.

_She is truly interesting. Much different from other women I've encountered._

She began to shiver as the night air crawled across her skin. He took notice and turned to leave.

"Follow me, I'll get you so more suitable clothes"

Duo stood atop his post at the wheel watching the interaction down below. He beamed at the mere thought of this girl breaking the ice around his captain's heart. It already seemed to begin to melt away with the captain knowing it. As they walked into the lower he whistled a cheery tune to match his mood.

XXXXXXX

They walked into a room with many chest scattered about. Heero walked up to one in particular and began to rummage through it.

"What is all of this?"

"Treasure, clothes, pretty much everything we've taken from the unjust rulers we've fought so far" he said as he continued to dig and pull out different items.

"Can I look?"

"Be my guest"

She walked up to a bright red one with a gold lock and opened it. Inside were the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. Though dresses weren't her favorite clothing she had to admit they were stunning. Each embroidered with jewels and pearls. They glimmered in the low light making them look ethereal.

"These dresses are superb. Where did you get them from?"

He got up with clothes in hand towards her and looked over into the chest.

"Those are from Spain. The King there liked to take women from the city, rape them and kill them. We killed him and found those dresses along with other things. We would receive a hefty price if we were to sell them but I like the memory of deed well done more then money"

"So you really are the leader of the rebels. You never attack those who have done no wrong but take the lives of those who are unjust. Admirable but so bloody. I don't think I could live with all that blood on my hands. Why live like this?"

"I have my reasons."

There was pain within his eyes. Something deep made him choose this life but she

knew when to hold her tongue and did not question him further.

"Here, take these" he handed over the clothes as she stood "they are much better for sea travel then a nightgown. I'll take you to a room"

They walked out the treasure and her locked the door. The walk was quiet as they went past a few rooms that she guessed housed the other crew members. Eventually they made it to a room with five beds and a dresser. On top the dresser was a candle that lit up the whole room.

"This will be your quarters" his voice was colder "in the morning you will get up and begin working with the rest of my men. Trowa will be here to wake you and teach you what you must do on this ship. Understand?"

"Yes."

He began to walk away from her towards the stairs to the deck.

"Thank you for the clothes and…, for letting me stay. I'm probably going to be nothing but a burden but I thank you anyway"

His eyes softened as he turned to look at her but she was already inside and shut the door. He sighed and made his way to his cabin under the wheel. He removed his jacket, arms and boots. Lying on his bed he couldn't help but regret being so cold to Relena. She just didn't understand what it was like living as a commoner with nothing but fear in your heart. Then he remembered her bruises and realized she must have had it just as bad as anyone. He rolled over onto his side and shut his cobalt eyes.

"I'll apologize to her…, tomorrow"

As he whispered this he met darkness and fell into a deep sleep. One he hadn't had for many years.

XXXXXX

She closed the door and looked down at the clothing he handed to her. Among them was a loose fitting white shirt, dark brown leather vest that ties in the back, a pair of light brown trousers, and a pair of knee high black boots.

"Hmmm..., no corset...,"

She pulled off the nightgown and began ripping it into long strips. When the task was complete she began to bind her breasts with the cloth. When sure her breasts wouldn't move she put on the trousers, lifted the shirt over her head, then pulled on the vest as well. She had trouble tying it but eventually got it. She didn't bother putting on the boots and lie on the bed. The room was cold but comforting. Remembering all the times she had slept with her "ex" husband and all the abuse she took from him made her sick. Within that sickness was happiness and relief that she no longer had to do those things with him or sleep with him ever again. Slowly sadness started to creep into her heart as well. After being so nice, Herro had turned cold on her.

"His eyes are so hollow. Something horrible must have happened for those to be so empty"

She sighed and pulled the pillow she had been lying on to her chest and held it close.

"It wasn't my place to say those things. I'll appologize to him tomorrow"

Her eyes fell, as the days events finally caught up with her, and she too fell into a deep slumber.

AU: Woot finally done chapter 2. Be sure to tell me what you all think. Love to all my people Later!


	3. Acquiescence

-1Sorry for such a late update. I've been really busy since I'm starting college soon. To all the people who reviewed and liked the story so far I thank you. Writing is something special to me and to know people like what I'm writing is a great feeling. Now on with the show.

_/thoughts and dreams/_

/normal speech/

Acquiescence

_She lay in her bed awaiting the sound of her husband entering the room. Preparing herself for another night of pleasuring him. With each thought bile rose into her throat making her sick and clutch the sheets tighter to her lithe form. Finally with her back turned the sound of the door opening resounded in her ears. Her knuckles turned white due to her grip on the sheets. Slowly a body made its way onto the bed beside her and a tan arm wrapped itself around._

_"Have you been waiting long Relena?"_

_She knew that voice. As she turned to look back her eyes widened in surprise._

_"Heero."_

_She began to roll onto her side toward him and gazed at his handsome form. Tan skin, unruly chocolate brown, those deep Prussian eyes. She didn't know what to say but went with answering his question._

_"No I haven't"_

_"That's good. I thought you would have been asleep by now"_

_His hand caressed her cheek while gradually his head came closer and their lips became an inch apart. She could feel his breath playing on her lips as he spoke._

_"Relena I _Tap! Tap! Tap!_"_

_"What did you say?"_

_"I _Tap! Tap! Tap!_"_

Her eyes opened but she couldn't understand why she could hear Heero speak until the noise made itself clear.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

It dawned on her. As she fell off the bed and ran to the door. Opening it she gazed on a man much taller than herself. His eyes were deep green but one was covered by his hair that seemed to hang down over his face. It defied the laws of gravity. Truly he was quite handsome but he just didn't seem to attract her like Heero did. Before long she realized she was staring and decided to give out a string of apologies.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait. I haven't had a good nights sleep in a while and I couldn't bring myself out of it to answer the door. Please forgive me I'm truly sorry"

He just smiled warmly at her.

"It's alright. No need to apologize. Come on breakfast is waiting for you in the captain's quarter's"

"Why there?"

"He doesn't want anyone bothering you while you eat. Namely the rest of the crew. When you're finished I am supposed to put you work"

"Alright. Lead the way"

She closed the door and followed him while trying to remember where her quarters were.

"Excuse me but what is your name?" she asked somewhat timidly "Heero I mean the captain told me before but I forgot"

"It's Trowa and may I ask what is yours?"

"Relena, Relena Peacecraft"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Relena"

After the introductions they made their way up to the deck. Everyone was already working but stopped every once in a while to stare at the new crew member. Eventually they made their way to the stairs to the upper deck where the captain's quarters were stationed. At the wheel was the man with the braid. Upon realizing that Relena and Trowa were making their way up he began to wave them over.

"Hey good looking, Trowa, what's up?"

"I'm taking Relena to Heero's chamber so she can eat something before she starts working."

"He isn't seriously going to make her work. She's a woman for crying out loud"

"For once I agree with you Maxwell" said an asian man with black hair tied back into a ponytail.

"She'll just get in the way. I don't know what Heero was thinking by bringing her along with us"

"I'll have you know just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that I can't work."

"If you're gonna work why don't you try working in the kitchen where women belong"

"Wufei leave the girl alone" responded Duo.

"We should just drop her off at the next port and…,"

Slap!

His head flew to the right and a red mark appeared on his cheek.

"You listen to me. Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I can't do my share out here with everyone else. Do not underestimate me because of gender. My hands may not have worked a day in there life but I'll be damned if you're gonna tell me what I can and can't do"

They were all shocked. No one had ever tried to confront Wufei before. Especially not a woman. He looked down at her with a scowl on his face but a turned into a small smile as he walked off to tend to the other crew members.

"I don't believe it" cried Duo

"What?" she asked.

"You got away with hitting Wufei. If anyone else tried that the guy would have broken limbs. The only ones who can touch him are ones he consider his equal. If he considers you that way this will be a first."

"Why?"

"Women in his eyes are weak. Well all but one but I have no right giving his past to you"

"I see"

She walked over to the rail and looked down at Wufei's form as he instructed the crew. Feeling eyes he turned around and gazed up at her. The wind wrapped its invisible hands around her as her sun kissed hair flew about in all directions. She mouthed the words I'm sorry before turning around and heading back to Trowa and Duo.

From inside his quarters Heero watched it all. It was shocking to him as to everyone else how she could get away with hitting Wufei. He watched as she walked over to the railing and looked down below. He stared at her back until she walked over to Trowa and Duo. They made their way over to his cabin as Duo went back to work at the wheel. He straightened himself up and sat down at his table awaiting his guest. Trowa had let her in and closed the door so that the two of them were alone. He graciously got up and pulled out the chair for her. When she sat and pushed the chair he once again took his seat. They sat in silence as they ate a fine breakfast of assorted meats and bread. When it was all finished everything was quiet. It was unnerving and had to be broken.

"I thank you for the meal captain and I'm sorry for my words yesterday. I do not understand what it means to be you and I'm not going to try. Just know that for what ever reason you take lives I am not going to judge you based on it. His eyes shone with such brilliance and his smile was genuine.

"Thank you for that and I'm sorry for my harshness. My past is something I just don't like to talk about. With anyone. No one here knows of my past except Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre but Quatre is busy leading his kingdom. My crew knows nothing about me and honestly I don't trust the lot of them. If they could get better they would leave me in a heart beat. I have to be sure that when my trust is given that they won't run away with it. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do. I don't expect for you to trust me right away or ever just know that I'll be waiting open arms if you need me for anything"

His heart fluttered when she smiled but it sank again when the door burst open.

"Yo Heero"

"What is it Duo?"

"It's the Navy. They've spotted us and are trying to sink us"

She was afraid. Not on the ship for a day and already they were being attacked. Heero had stood up preparing himself for the onslaught of canons waiting for him.

"Stay in here where you'll be safe"

"No I want to help"

"You'll just be getting in the way"

"I'm tired of hearing people say that to me. Im going to help whether you want me to or not"

"I am your captain and you will do what I say with out question"

Her head fell in sadness as she nodded her consent. He could see she was upset and he didn't mean to scream at her but there was no time for apologies so he ran out and closed the door. She watched from the window as the crew members fought the Navy as best they could with their canon fire but they were coming closer to boarding.

"I can't just sit here I've got to do something"

The Navy had finally boarded them and began fighting hand to hand with the crew. She snuck out and jumped out onto the Navy's ship. No one was on board as she made her way to the lower deck where the canons were held. All around her were kegs upon kegs of gun powder. She picked up one, uncorked it and made a line from the pile kegs out as to give her enough time to get off the ship. With some nearby flint she started up the powder and ran out of the lower deck and jumped back onto the boat. By the time she returned the Navy had begun to surrender and were making their back onto the ship. The ship pulled away as she began to count.

"15...,14...,13...,12…,"

"Relena" Heero screamed "what the hell are you doing out here?"

"11...,10...,9...,8...,"

"I told you to stay inside"

"7...,6...,5...,"

"Relena answer me"

"4...,3...,2...,"

"Relena!"

"1...,"

Before his and everyone else's very eyes the Navy ship exploded taking all his passengers along with it.

"Relena did you?"

"I told you whether you wanted me to or not I was going to help"

A/N: Ah another chapter down. Well hope you all like this one. Please review me with what you think. Thanks a bunch


	4. Celebrations and Disclosure

Had time so I decided to post up 2 more chapters. This is the first.

**Celebrations and Disclosure**

"I can't believe you went against my order. You were being completely reckless and could have endangered yourself and the members of this crew. What were you thinking?" asked an infuriated Heero.

"I was thinking that I could help in some way. I figured that with all the cannon fire they had a large stock of gun powder. If I could get to the gun powder then I could blow up the ship and we wouldn't have a problem with that part of the navy anymore."

"That's not the point. I asked you to stay inside"

"No you ordered me to stay inside. I may be part of your crew but I won't stand for someone barking an order at me. If you had asked me nicely I might have complied but I have something to prove so me complying would have been unlikely"

"What could that possible be?"

"That even though I am a woman I can protect those around me. I couldn't do that as Queen and now that I'm a pirate and have a whole crew to watch out for I want to do my part. Don't tell me I can't help when that's all I want to do. My life means nothing if I just stand on the sidelines and watch my fellow crew members die."

"You're too stubborn for your own good. You'll be the death of me someday"

"I'm sorry for worrying you but I don't want to stand on the sidelines"

"Alright. I won't ask you to do that again."

"Yo Heero wasn't that great? Who did it?" asked an ecstatic and curious Duo while walking up to them.

"She did"

"Really? I didn't think you had it in you good looking"

"Honestly I didn't think so either but apparently I proved us both wrong."

"Alright Duo get back to the wheel. Set course for the Winner Kingdom"

"Aye sir"

He ran off back to his duties while everyone else returned to theirs. She was excited for doing such a good job and being in a real battle but no one else was. She assumed that since they had been in so many battles the excitement of a win was gone. It seemed their only pleasure was in a job well done when taking over a country and putting a good ruler in it's place. Trowa made his way over to her and instructed her on how to hoist the sails and tie them nice and tight so they don't go flapping in the wind. She wasn't strong enough so everyone laughed at her expense and though it upset her she just did over and over again until she had gotten it right. Trowa was amazed at how quickly she had gotten it and how good and tight it was considering her strength.

"Alright since now the sails are up we need to clean the deck. It's simple you just..,"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when she grabbed a brush and filled a bucket with the sea water and began scrubbing down the floors. When she said she hadn't worked a day in her life she wasn't lying but that didn't mean she didn't watch and observe. Her floors had always been clean and because of that she knew how to clean the deck. By the time she was done everyone was in awe by how shiny and sleek it looked. No one had ever made their deck look so good. She was proud of herself and smirked when Heero came out of his room and became shocked at how good of a job she did. Some of the crew even went so far as to lay on it and feel the sleek texture of the smoothed out wood underneath them. It was such a spectacle but as soon as thre captain came down they all got back to work.

"Nice job Relena. I haven't had my ship look like this since I first obtained it"

"Obtained?"

"This used to be a Navy ship but I stole it and made it my pirate ship"

"I see"

"Since you were able to do the sails I'll have Trowa instruct you on how to load the cannons. Trowa!"

"Yes sir"

"Take Relena to the lower deck and show her how to load and use the cannons. Fire a few practice shots since there isn't anyone in the immediate area"

"Yes sir come on Relena"

She followed behind him and found herself in a room full of cannons and gun powder like the one on the Navy's ship.

"Alright. You take the gunpowder and put some into the cannon like this"

He uncorked the keg and filled the cannon with it.

"Then you grab a cannon ball and shove it inside. Make sure you pack it all in with this brush so it doesn't backfire"

He performed each task while she took it all in.

"Finally you aim the cannon and fire it by pulling on this string"

He pulled on it and the cannon ball went flying into the ocean.

"Now you try"

She did everything as she was told and when she was prepared to fire he told her he could see a life boat a little ways off with no one in it and try to aim for it. She moved the cannon until it was in her sights. Then after pushing it up and down to aim it correctly she fired. It hit the boat dead on and he was once again amazed at how well she had done.

"You're a fast learner. No one has been able to prepare a cannon and fire it right much less aim it right and hit an object with it as fast you. Pirating must be in your blood"

"Could be"

"Oh and you might want to change our last name"

"Why?"

"If people found out that you are a Peacecraft they might think we captured you and we don't need the people that we already saved thinking we kidnapped you."

"I could tell them that I did this of my own free will"

"No one would believe you. They would think we threatened you into coming with us"

"I see I guess I'll just call myself Relena Darilan"

"Why that name?"

"There was a couple who were my care takers while I was growing up and their last name was Darilan so in honor of them I'm going to borrow their last name"

"Sounds good"

It was starting to get dark and music could be heard from the deck. They made their way back up and everyone on deck was dancing, singing and playing instruments. Some were drinking. Others were just laughing themselves to death. It seemed they were celebrating but what could it be?

"Yo Relena come with me"

She followed Duo into the middle of the crowd and stood there while he yelled for silence.

"Everyone today is a day of celebration. Finally we have that damn Navy off our backs and its all because of Relena. She single handedly boarded their ship and blew it up from the inside. Thanks to her we will finally be able to get some rest with out worrying if they are going to spring an attack on us. So I say we should thank her for making our nights on this ship more relaxed. Here is to you Relena"

He handed her a cup of ale and she stared into it before throwing her hand into the air.

"Long live the Wing Pirates"

Everyone shouted their appraisal and downed their ale along with her. She almost coughed it up because of how strong it was but it was pleasant in way as it burned her throat on the way down. She walked over to the railing ale in hand and watched the horizon as the festivities continued on. Heero noticed from his position on the other deck that she pulled away from the crowd. Passing by revelry he made his way into the lower deck and pulled out the dress she ad been looking at before. He took it and when he reached the deck again he handed it to her.

"Put this on and when you come back I would like you to share a dance with me"

She took it, looked up at him, and nodded before running off. When she was done and walked onto the deck the crowd separated and gawked as they marveled at her beauty. The red was a nice comparison to her golden crown along with the pearls stitched into the fabric. Heero stood in the center and extended his hand to her. The crew started to play a waltz. They danced together as if they had been partners all their life. A turn here and a dip there. It was magnificent and for once their captain looked genuinely happy. After the music ended they bowed to each other. There was no time to talk as she was bombarded with dance proposals. Duo though got to her first and started a fast paced dance with her. Heero watched on as her smile grew and grew at how much fun she was having. She looked so much different from the day before. She had been so sad and angry but now she happy and her eyes sparkled with mirth. His heart raced as he watched her.

"You like her don't you?" asked Trowa from behind him.

"Possibly"

"Well, well. Our captain isn't as cold hearted as he appears. I must admit she is different. Most women would hate living like this but even after a day she accustomed to it and actually looks as if she enjoys it. She's brave too. I don't think anyone here would have jumped onto an enemy ship and tried blowing it up."

"How did she do with cannons?"

"Flawless. Her aim is even better then most of the men on this ship."

"Hn"

"If you like her then you should try being less cold to her."

"I have a job to do. My duties as captain come before personal pleasure"

"I wouldn't speak of her like that. I'm sure she's had to deal with it enough"

"What do you mean?"

'While we were in her kingdom I asked around what people thought of their rulers. All of them hated their King but they all loved his Queen. They said she was kind and tried fighting for them all time. She even went so far as to invite them all to the castle and have dinner at her table. Everyone felt sorry for her also because the King was horrible to her. He didn't care about her opinions just wanted her there for is personal pleasure. And when she wouldn't comply he would beat her."

"He would do that? How could she stay with him then?"

"It was all for her people. If she left then an uprising would have started and all her people would have been destroyed."

"I see"

"Heero when you danced it looked like you were truly content with her in your arms. Try trusting her and getting close to her. Maybe she'll like you. Maybe she likes you now but if you keep being cold then eventually she'll turn her back on you and you'll be alone forever."

"Thanks Trowa but I don't know if I can trust her just yet"

"Heero not all rulers are corrupt. Just look at Quatre"

"Yes but she's not Quatre"

"Fine do what you want but you should really think about what I said."

Trowa walked off to the lower deck. Heero remained until there was no one but himself and Relena there. She was once again gazing over the rail at the horizon at the moon and star lit sky. He walked over until they were standing next each other.

"I didn't think you would dance with me"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I was cold to you when you only wished to help me and my crew. Though I was worried I shouldn't have yelled like that"

"You were worried about me?"

He blushed at not catching his statement.

"I worry about all of my crew."

"I see"

They were quiet again for a little bit until Relena decided to speak.

"I never wanted to be Queen"

"What?"

"I was content not being wed and being with my people but I forced into the marriage. You know he was horrible but I knew it first hand. My body is bruised from when I tried to stand up for myself. One on my face is starting show from when he hit me last. But I endured and did it all for my people. Does that make me foolish?"

"No it doesn't. It makes you fit to rule your kingdom. I wish more people were like you Relena"

"Thank you Heero. I'm going to turn in now. Good night heero"

"Relena wait"

"Yes Heero"

"The reason I do this is because…,"

He couldn't say it and she knew it.

"Heero"

She shook her head and continued down into her quarters. He was grateful that she didn't expect some semblance of his past from him. He watched her go, took one last look at the sky then ventured to his quarters for some much needed sleep.


	5. Overthrowing a Kingdom

Last one for today.

**Overthrowing a Kingdom**

The sleep was great for every crew member since the troublesome Navy fleet had been taken care of and could no longer attack them in the night. It was a busy day as usual for everyone until they reached the shore of the Winner Kingdom. While on land it would have taken a week to get there it only took them two days time because of a straight that led to the shores of the kingdom. They were traveling on the outskirts of Saudi Arabia trying to find a port to haul in their ship. When they found one and got a good look at the kingdom it was not how they had left it. The people were at their lowest, begging for food at each passer by. When they saw Captain Yuy though an uproar started. They began screaming that a someone had overthrown their King. They all thought that their previous rulers, Quatre and Dorothy had been slaughtered in the overthrow but Yuy knew better. Quatre wasn't one to take lightly. He was cunning and knew how to lay low. A search was started as the crew members split into groups. Heero called for Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Relena to follow him. He didn't want the crew to know of Quatre's hiding place so when all the others disappeared he went straight to wear Quatre would be hiding. It was a small house with many years on it. It had been his hiding spot when his family had been slaughtered leaving him the only heir to the thrown. He couldn't become King on his own and didn't try until Heero made an appearance and caused the kingdom to rebel against their cruel leader. He came forward when the villain had been destroyed and was named King of the Winner Kingdom. Heero gently knocked on the door three times before it opened a bit revealing a violet eye. When the occupant on the other side realized who it was she ushered them in quickly. He entire body was hidden beneath the robes and veil she wore. When she removed the veil and bade them welcome she called for Quatre. He entered and smiled warmly at his old friend. He was quite handsome with his platinum blonde hair and aqua like eyes. He didn't seem at all like a King but what would she know she had only been around one. A table sat in the center of the room where he motioned for them to all sit down. Tea was prepared and served. Quatre had only taken a sip before he decided to speak.

"Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, it's been a while"

"Yes it has" Heero replied.

"And who are you miss?"

"Relena Darilan. I just recently joined Captain Yuy's crew. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. I hope Heero hasn't been to hard on you since you joined"

"No it has been fine so far"

"Glad to hear it"

"Quatre" Heero stated sternly.

He wanted to know what happened while he was away and he wanted to know now.

"Forgive me. I am sure you wish to know what has occurred during your absence. Well as you know I have been overthrown and everyone thinks I am dead. They think that because a public execution was held and the only guard who stayed true to me decided to help me escape the dungeon where I was held and take my place at the chopping block. I begged that man not to do it but he just wouldn't listen. I was forced to watch him die."

Tears started to creep into the corners of his eyes as he started to sob. His wife sat down next to him and lay her hand on top of his. He looked to her in a silent thank you and continued on.

"The ones who imprisoned me were apart of my guard. They had been working from the inside the entire time. I had gotten sick and they saw that as their most opportune time to try and rid of me. When I was down there I had gotten worse but one of my most trusted servants fed me and gave me water. He among all my servants is very kind and wise. When I needed help he would advise me. Anyway eventually I recovered and everything happened as I said."

"What can we do?" asked a concerned Trowa.

"I don't know. We can't invade the castle with my people in this state."

"You know that doesn't mater to them. They would die for you" replied Dorothy.

"It does to me. I don't want them to fight my battles"

"I have an idea"

They all turned to Relena. Asking her to continue with their eyes.

"We could dress me up as a harem girl and I could get close to the King. Heero could have the crew stationed outside the castle in hiding. When the King is asleep I can give a sign to raid the castle from his window. If everything goes right he'll be to surprised to counter attack and he'll be off the thrown by tomorrow morning."

They were in awe at her plan. It was well thought out and it could actually work. The only one who disagreed but for a very different reason was Heero. He shook his head before saying, "There is no way you are doing something that dangerous."

Her anger was evident as she looked at him before saying, "Dangerous. I blew up an enemy ship on my own. I would think that'd be more dangerous then an infiltration tactic into a castle where I am sure no one would suspect a woman of causing an overthrowing. Because I will be new they will make me sleep with him. I'll be with him at all times to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Heero it does sound like a good plan" Duo tried to reason.

"No I won't allow this. We'll think of another way"

"Heero while you're thinking of another way the people of the kingdom will continue to suffer. Wufei what do you think we should do?" Duo asked.

"Honestly I agree with Relena on this."

Heero was shocked. Not once had Wufei ever questioned his judgment but it wasn't only that. He had actually proposed that a woman's idea was good. He looked to Trowa for support but found none. The only one who was wary of it all was Quatre and he hated confrontation so he didn't argue.

"Alright. We'll try your plan but I come with you as a new servant and Duo will lead the crew. That okay with everyone?"

They nodded in unison and prepared for themselves. Duo ran out to gather the men while Dorothy outfitted both Heero and Relena to look like a harem girl and a servant. They both wore veils over their faces and when it was all done Duo returned with news that everyone was ready. They walked together down the dirt road to the castle and walked up to the guards. They asked for entrance and after they had been searched thoroughly were admitted inside. The King sat on his thrown in a board manner until she and Heero walked up.

"What is it you wish from me?" asked the King while looking her up and down.

"Your excellency, please allow us to work for you. We will do anything you wish"

"Anything?"

"Yes my liege"

"I will take you in but he must go"

"I'm sorry for questioning you sir but he is my brother and I would never part with him"

It was going according to plan and Heero was a bit surprised. He expected to be turned away but didn't think Relena to be that quick at thinking of an excuse for them to stay together.

"As you wish. You girl will be part of my harem and you boy will be a servant. Come girl what is your name?"

"Amari"

"Amari what a pretty name. Please sit at my feet and drink from my cup for tonight I will make you a permanent part of my harem"

She did as he instructed and sat by his feet. Heero watched her from his position in front of the thrown astonished at her acting. Once he thought he had her figured out she threw him back out into confusion. The King ordered that he get to work on filling his cup every time it was empty. This went on all day until finally it was time for everyone to sleep. Heero wasn't with her since he had to sleep in the servants quarters. He stayed awake though and waited for the signs of the raid. She however was forced to follow the king to his own personal quarters. Once there he undressed and forced himself on her. She hated the feeling she got when he touched her and wanted to sigh in relief when it was over and he was fast asleep. She grabbed a torch that had been put out, lit it with some flint, and stuck it out the window. As soon as they saw the signal the crew ran to the castle and started an all out invasion. The King awoke asking what the ruckus was and noticed that his new woman held a torch in her hand that a riot was occurring in his castle. He heard the steps of many people coming and in an act of desperation grabbed Relena and held a dagger to her throat. When the door burst open, Heero and the others were standing in the door way. The dagger grew nearer to her throat and cut a little into her skin.

"Stand back or this girl will die"

They didn't move for fear that he would kill her. Heero reached for his pistol but the grip the King had on her tightened and the blade a fraction closer to slitting her throat.

"Throw down your weapon"

Heero complied and watched his gun slide across the floor towards the coward. His grip loosened as he went to grab the pistol. She saw this as her chance and kicked him in the face before he had his hand on the gun. She bent down to grab the pistol as stabbed the air aimlessly. She had the gun in her hand and prepared to fire when a searing pain could be felt in her shoulder. Firing the gun the unjust King fell down to the floor dead and red liquid starting falling down her shoulder in rivulets. Just before she pulled the trigger the man had stabbed her and slowly she was losing consciousness. Before she fell to the floor Heero ran up and caught her. He cradled her in his arms while Duo pulled the dagger from her shoulder and wrapped it with some of the material he found around the room.

"Heero, did I do good?" she asked while drifting in and out.

"Yea. You did really well. I am sorry for not believing in you Relena"

"Its ok Heero. I am just glad it's over and the people will be able to live in peace"

After her statement she passed out. He instructed everyone to make an announcement as soon as the sun went up that their King has returned. Heero carried her to the ship and instead of laying her in her quarters set her down on his bed. He unwrapped the bandage and cleaned out the wound before bandaging it again. When he was finished he just stared at her face. She was so strong and smart. Those qualities were so hard to find in a woman. Especially one who grew up with everything. He didn't expect her to make this much of an impact on his life when he took her aboard and he wasn't regretting it either. She was melting the ice around his heart and couldn't help but be thankful for that.

"Relena. Forgive me"

He bent down over until his lips were just an inch from hers. He could feel her steady breath on his lips. Closing his eyes and moving ever so slightly his lips met her in a sweet, chaste kiss. After a moment he pulled away but continued to look down on her. In the end he moved away completely and fell asleep in the chair next to his bed.

The next day the kingdom was celebrating the return of their King and Heero was there standing next to him with a recovering Relena by his side. Quatre stepped onto the balcony and puts his hands up to silence the crowd. By his side was the guard whom he trusted most and his wife Dorothy.

"Everyone, I would not be here if it wasn't our saviors who once again saved us all. Heero Yuy and his pirates. I want to personally thank Relena who planned everything and even sacrificed herself for the sake of all of you. Though she is not a ruler she knows just what it means to be fair and just to your people. Relena I thank you."

She stepped forward as everyone clapped and yelled their thanks up to her. She stepped back into place as Quatre stepped forward again.

His head turned toward his guard and waved for him to step forward. He did as Quatre put his hand on his shoulder.

"Rashid I must thank you. You have been faithful to my family ever since you had come to us. You've helped me when I needed guidance and were there when I needed someone to talk to. You these people as much or more maybe even more than myself. You have saved my life and I want to see to it that you get your just reward. So I am stepping down and making you King of the Winner Kingdom."

"Your highness I…,"

"Please Rashid do this for me. I love my home but I want to see the world and I can't do that as king. Please Rashid become king."

"Yes sir, I gladly receive this honor you have bestowed upon me"

"Everyone behold your new king Rashid"

The crowd with applause. They loved him as much as Quatre for he was always protecting his family and was just as good them. They welcomed him with open arms. When the ceremony was over Quatre packed his things along with Dorothy and followed everyone to the ship. As they were sailing away Heero walked up beside him.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I have always wanted to see what lies beyond my kingdom and now with Rashid ruling I can do just that. He won't make he same mistakes I did. Everything will be better because of him."

"You are always welcome here if you ever decide to return home"

"Thank you"

They turned away from the horizon and saw Dorothy talking with Relena.

"It seems my wife has taken a liking to her. Who is she really?"

"Her real name is Relena Peacecraft"

"Peacecraft! You mean she is the Queen of the Sanq Kingdom"

"Former Queen. We invaded her country and overthrew her husband. As we were preparing to take his life she stepped forward and asked me to spare him. That she would come with him and do what ever I wished as long as I didn't kill him"

"And?"

"I didn't kill him and here she is. Her plans are dangerous but she's smart and willing to sacrifice anything for her people"

"Her people?"

"Her only wish is to protect this crew and the kingdoms that are being treated unfairly."

"By the way you speak of her it would sound like you like her"

"Maybe I do"

The two of them just watched the girls chatter away as their boat sailed away from the kingdom and the duties that Quatre had bestowed onto Rashid.

A/N Thank you all for being so patient with me. I hope everything is to your liking so far.


End file.
